1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a software interface for a mobile device. More particularly, the invention provides an extendable software interface enabling forward compatibility in a mobile device, such that new applications may be easily integrated into the mobile device. This invention is particularly well-suited for use in Personal Digital Assistants, mobile communication devices, cellular phones, and wireless two-way email communication devices (collectively referred to herein as “mobile devices”).
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical mobile device interfaces are constrained by resource limitations on the mobile device as compared to those of a desktop system. As a result of these constraints, known mobile device interfaces are generally either hard-wired or hard-coded. In either case, the known mobile device interfaces are immutable once the mobile device has been manufactured. For instance, in a hard-wired mobile device, physical components, such as push buttons and displays, are generally integrated into a user interface by control logic wired into a printed circuit board. Consequently, a hard-wired mobile device is not capable of being upgraded to support new applications. In a hard-coded mobile device, a programmable device is typically used for the control logic, and the user interface is generally controlled by the firmware and/or operating system of the mobile device. New applications can generally be added to a hard-coded mobile device, but this process typically involves replacing or upgrading the interface software, which often involves a risk of breaking compatibility with legacy features of the mobile device. In addition, neither hard-wired nor hard-coded mobile devices typically allow a user to seamlessly interface between an application program and data types associated with other application programs.